Daised and Confused
by LipBomb
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, the first two chapters may not have anything to with the story really but it'll come quick. This is my first fan fic. I hope you like. Please r&r. this isn't exactly a s&s story, i don't know, please just read it.
1. Chapter One

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Aimee and anybody else I may add. *  
  
*Before you start reading* here's a little info. This fan fic takes place after everyone has graduated (Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, Juliette, Auggie, David). It's about Scott and Shelby, They're still together and very much in love. Scott made a new best friend, Aimee, she's an important character. I don't want to say much more to give anything away, so just please, read and review. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. :-)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Aimee was lying on the bed in Scott's room wearing a short, red, corduroy, Esprit, skort with a pink tee-shirt that had a lady bug on it, it said, "Red Lady Bug" on top of it. She was reading a book, "The Nanny Diaries', while Scott changed for his date with Shelby, They were going to have dinner then go clubbing.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Scott. Aimee put down her book and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants with a blue, long sleeve, shirt.  
  
"Mm...ok...," She made a face. "but your epidermis is showing."  
  
"My what!?" he asked.  
  
"Your skin, chill out, I was joking." she replied.  
  
"Well as much as I'd like to sit here and let you give me this vocab lesson, I have to go. " he said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do..." she yelled.  
  
"Like what?" he yelled back.  
  
"True." she said, picking up her book. Scott grabbed his keys and left. When he got home, he found Aimee in her moo cow pajama pants with a matching tank top. She was lying on the couch with a blanket over her, watching the Spanish Channel.  
  
"Hey." Scott said. (no answer) "Um...are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"...Si." she replied very seriously, her face "glued" to the t.v.  
  
"Ok...wanna know how my date went?" he asked.  
  
"...Si." she replied again.  
  
"It was great! We had dinner, the food was good. And then we went to the club and danced the night away!" Aimee kept on watching t.v. without saying anything. "Uh...can I ask you something?" Scott asked.  
  
"...Si."  
  
"Why are you watching the Spanish Channel?"  
  
"Oh," Aimee said, shaking her head like she just got out of a trance or something. "there's nothing else on at this hour, besides I like the Spanish Channel." All of a sudden, Mexican music started blaring from the t.v. "Ooo!" said Aimee. "Scott your gonna love this, it's the best game show!" She started humming the tune of the music. Then the game show host came on. At the exact same time as the host , Aimee said "Areba! Iy yi yi!"  
  
"Ok...," Scott sighed. "Uh...it's getting late, I think I should go to bed..."  
  
"Uh-yea, and I should probably go home." replied Aimee.  
  
"Yea." said Scott. He stood next to the door as she walked out and took two steps across the hall and opened the door. She stepped inside and faced him. "Well, I'm home." she said.  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya later." he said.  
  
"Yea, okay, g'night."  
  
"Night." They closed their doors. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Early next morning, Aimee woke up to the sound of her ringing phone. She was really tired. She felt around the night stand for the phone, she found it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" she answered with a voice that said "You just woke me up and I'm tired."  
  
"Hey," it was Scott. "I was thinking of coming over."  
  
"Scott, it's early and I went to sleep late last night."  
  
"I know, but I just figured..."  
  
Aimee sighed. "Fine, van conmigo."  
  
"Did you just call me a shithead or something?" he asked.  
  
"No, you shithead," replied Aimee "Van conmigo means come on over."  
  
"Ok, cool," replied Scott. "but you really should lay off the Spanish Channel."  
  
"I didn't get that from the Spanish Channel, I got it from the spanish version of "Come on over"- Christina Aguilera, see you in two seconds, bye."she said really quickly and hung up.  
  
"Ok..."said Scott as he slowly hung up. Scott walked out and across the hall to Aimee's apartment, he unlocked the door with the key he got for giving Aimee his. He walked in, Aimee was sitting on her couch flipping through t.v. channels.  
  
"You don't waste anytime." sad Scott.  
  
"What?" asked Aimee  
  
"Two seconds ago, you were in your bed, mad at me for waking you up."  
  
"Well, things change fast."  
  
"Whatever, move over."said Scott. Aimee moved over and Scott sat down. "So, what's on?"  
  
"Mm...nothing much," replied Aimee. "And seeing as the Spanish channel is probably out of the question, we'll watch Mtv."  
  
"Ok." said Scott. Aimee flipped the channel to Mtv. They watched Trl, making fun of the people they didn't like and complementing the people they did like. At the end of the show, they watched the commercials in silence.  
  
"We should do something productive." said Aimee breaking the silence.  
  
"Why?" asked Scott.  
  
"Cuz, every weekend, we go over to eachothers apartment, we sit there, eat, watch t.v., and do whatever else we lazy bums feel like doing." she replied.  
  
"Yea, so what's the problem?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I...guess there isn't." she answered.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Ok." For the rest of the day they ate, watched t.v, and did whatever else they lazy bums felt like doing. By the end of the day, they were passed ou ton the couch exhausted from doing basically nothing. In the middle of the night, Aimee woke up, she yawned and stretched as she got up to go to her own bed. She layed down and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The next morning, when Aimee woke up, Scott was still asleep. She changed in her room and walked out. She looked at Scott sleeping on the couch like a baby. "He's so cute." she thought grabbing a blanket and pulling it over him. She crouched down next to his head, just starring at him for no apparent reason. She started to lean in for a kiss, barely knowing what she was doing. Scott slowly opened his eyes. His lips barely a centimeter away from Aimee's.  
  
"Aimee, what are you doing?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know..."she said, which she didn't. "I, um, I, I gotta get to work." she quickly got up, grabbed her coat, keys and bag, and left, leaving Scott lying there barely knowing what just happened.  
  
Outside, Aimee got into her car. She was so daised and so confused, she almost got herself into a car crash, snapping out of her thoughts by a mob of people yelling and cursing at her.Luckily, her car was only left with a few scratches. She tried hard to focus more on driving than on her thoughts, she finally got to the mall, where she works at the Gap.  
  
Scott had gotten up, still confused about what had happened a little earlier before.He went into his apartment to change and eat and all that. By noon he was in his car on his way to the Gap. When he got there, Aimee was standing there with a pile of shirts. Though Scott didn't know, she was deep in thought thinking about him-and her-and how she could have fallen in love with him. The only thing that was in Scott's mind at the time was that she was probably supposed to fold the shirts-not stare at them. Scott quietly walked over to her.  
  
"Hey." said Scott, snapping Aimee out of her thoughts.  
  
"Um, Scott, I'm really busy right now..." said Aimee  
  
"Doesn't seem like that to me." replied Scott  
  
"Well I am." said Aimee, starting to fold the shirts.  
  
"I gotta talk to you, Aimee." said Scott.  
  
"Today's not the day." replied Aimee, not wanting to talk to him, she still had a lot to sort out.  
  
"What about your break?" he asked.  
  
"I, uh, I'm meeting someone for lunch." she lied.  
  
"What about after work?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I'm working a little later today and I, uh, I have to get the scratches on my car repainted." she said.  
  
"What? What scratches?" he asked.  
  
"I almost kind of got into an accident when I was driving to work today, but, uh, I'm not gonna get into it right now." she replied.  
  
"Ok, but I need to talk to you, I don't care how late you'll be home, we need to talk." he said.  
  
"But, it'll be really late, like...really late."  
  
"The mall closes at 10:00."  
  
"Yea, but, I have to wait for them to finish my car-to get home."  
  
"I'll pick you up, you can pick up your car tomorrow."  
  
"Look Scott, can't we just talk some other time?"  
  
Scott sighed, "Your not gonna give up are you?" Jessica shook her head, No. "Fine." Scott sighed again. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Uh, yea." Aimee replied. Scott walked out of the store. Aimee stood there still daised and confused, like she was for the rest of the day. Her manager, Ms. Wong, saw how Aimee went in and out of her thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you go home, honey." said. Ms. Wong with her sweet, Chinese, accent.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't, Ms. Wong, there' so much work left to be done and today's a busy day-"  
  
"I think there's plenty of help here today," said Ms. Wong, cutting her off. "I don't know what your problem is, Aimee, but whatever it is, it's probably important, you go home, think about, come back when your ready."  
  
"Well, uh, are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, go."  
  
"Thanks-a lot," said Aimee, relieved. "I'll pay you back, I'll work double shifts next time."  
  
"It's ok, no problem." said Ms.Wong.  
  
"Thanks, bye!" said Aimee walking out of the store. She decided to go to the food court and sit down. she didn't want to get into another accident of any sort. She got to the food court and sat down at a table. And she thought, she thought for a long time, she thought until the mall closed. She didn't want to go home for the slight chance Scott would see her. She thought true a lot of things, not to a conclusion, but enough for now. She drove her car to get painted like she said she would. She got to her apartment building, she quietly walked to her apartment so Scott wouldn't hear her. She slowly opened her door and walked in. She knew tomorrow would be a complicated day, she didn't want to think about it. She took a shower, ate, and watched t.v until she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Aimee woke up early next morning. She decided to go for a jog, now that her mind was pretty clear, there were less chances for accidents to occur. She changed into her grey sweatpants, put on a white tank top, and wore a grey zipper up sweat shirt ove it. She put on her sneakers, put her hair up in a pony tail, and popped on her head phones. She got out of her apartment and started jogging down the stairs. After a long time of jogging, she jogged home. She jogged up the stairs and into Scott's apartment. Scott was sitting on the couch watching t.v, looking a little stressed.  
  
"Aimee-"  
  
"Scott," said Aimee, taking deep breaths, sweating and tired from her jog. "We should talk now."  
  
"Ok, did you just-"  
  
"I went jogging." said Aimee cutting him off.  
  
"O, k." he replied.  
  
"I, uh, I have feelings for you, Scott." Aimee said slowly.  
  
"What?" said Scott. "No, You can't." he said it pretty calmly but he was starting to freak out.  
  
"But, I do, Scott." replied Aimee. "Just listen to me. I can't deny it anymore. I-"  
  
"You can't have feelings for me." he said sternly.  
  
"Wha-? Do you think I want to?" asked Aimee starting to tear. "I don't want to ruin our relationship-our friendship, it's too good. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Shelby either. But I can't change the way I feel. You know that."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"I'm sorry Scott," Aimee cut him off. "I don't want to believe it, I don't want it to be true, but it is. Scott sat there looking around- trying not to make eye contact with her. "Aren't you going to say something?" asked Aimee, almost yelling.  
  
"I already said what I needed to say." he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Scott," said Aimee calmly. She thought for a little. "actually, no, I'm not sorry." she raised her voice. Scott looked up at her. "I don't have to apologize for the way I feel, I don't even want to feel this way." Aimee walked out of the apartment. Scott sat back, putting his palms over his eyes. For the rest of the day they both stayed in their apartments, thinking, sometimes crying, and trying to get their minds off the subject, though they couldn't. They both went to sleep, daised and confused, and feeling like a heap of crap. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
For the next few days, Aimee either stayed in her apartment, or went out and away from Scott, she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Everyday Scott would go across the hall and knock on her door. She would never answer, when he knew she was in there, he would start to bang on the door, "Aim!" he'd yell, "Aimee!", but as I said, she would never answer. He wouldn't use his key, if she didn't want to talk to him then he'd leave her alone.  
  
One day, though, Scott decided to use his key, it had gone on long enough. He went across the hall as usual and slowly unlocked, and opened the door. He stood on the threshold-confused. The apartment was nearly empty. The furniture was all still there but there wasn't as much stuff. He walked into Aimee's room. He opened her closet- the only clothes in it were the ones she didn't wear, the ones she did wear were gone. He looked over to the top of her bureau where there was usually stuff. There was no make-up on it! Wait! He shook his head and made a face-Aimee doesn't wear make-up.  
  
He left the room.  
  
He went into the small living room, consisting of a small couch, and t.v. He sat down, not knowing what to do. The three windows behind the couch poured sunrays into the room. He stood up. He walked behind the couch to face the windows. He peered through the middle one. He looked onto the street, to the sidewalks, to the ilttle shops across the street, and to th..."No..."  
  
*** hello. i am very glad about all the good feedback i've been getting from my readers, so i want to say thank you to them, i'm very glad you like my work, im happy to write it. as you can see this was a very short chapter, but i really wanted to separate this from what's coming next. this story was pretty short, because the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. but, i won't let you down, there will be a sequel, i have one planned and i think you'll like it. i hope you enjoyed this story and i hope you enjoy what's to come next. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
It came so quickly to him. How could he have missed it? How could he have not known?  
  
He quickly ran out of the apartment leaving the door open. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, skipping steps, sliding banisters, doing whatever he could that would bring him down faster. Finally, he got to the bottom. He ran out the door.  
  
Parked in front of the building was a cab. The driver was packing the trunk of the cab. Standing on the sidewalk, next to the car was Aimee. She turned her head and saw Scott standing there, looking at her. "Scott..." Aimee said quietly.  
  
"Aimee, what are you doing?" asked Scott.  
  
"This can't go on anymore, Scott." said Aimee.  
  
"What can't go on?" Scott asked, confused.  
  
"I dunno...avoiding you..." replied Aimee.  
  
"What? You don't have to avoid me-"  
  
"Yes I do." said Aimee cutting him off. "I can't stand this anymore. I, I need a change of scenery. I need to get away from you, I need to forget about you."  
  
"Wha-? Where are you going?"  
  
"I dunno...anywhere but here, I guess..." Scott started looking sad and frustrated. "I'll be back."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I dunno...when the tiem is right."  
  
"What time is that?"  
  
"Scott..."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" asked Scott really getting mad.  
  
"I told you why..." replied Aimee. "I don't want to love you-not in that way, I gotta get away."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do." Aimee held both his hands in both her hands as she walked backward to the cab. "I'm sorry, scott, this is not good-bye." By then they were both in tears. Aimee let go. She turned around and went into the cab. The car started to drive away. Scott stood there, daised and confused, and mad., looking after the car. Aimee sat there in the cab, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to look back, but she did. She still could see Scott standing there. She was going to fly to Canada and stay with her sister there. The rest to come was a mystery.  
  
***Well, this was the last chapter, i hope you liked it. the sequel is already up. well, i hope you liked my story, i liked writing it. =D. 


End file.
